


After The Discovery

by CMA6725



Series: Of Men and Legends [1]
Category: Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMA6725/pseuds/CMA6725
Summary: At the end of the last episode of the TV show, viewers were left wondering what happened. There are basically three ways it could have all went down. This is one of them.
Relationships: Victoria Escalante/Diego de la Vega
Series: Of Men and Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177262
Kudos: 2





	After The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NWZ characters, but do own the story, so do not copy it without my express consent.

As father and son stood in the plaza, one expecting the other one to answer his question, Diego knew he was no longer going to lie. His father had witnessed his fight with Gilberto. He might not have overheard his brother accusing him of being Zorro, but, now that he had seen him fight, there was little chance that he had not put two and two together, already reaching the correct conclusion.

"He was going to say that by killing me, he would also kill…Zorro." He answered, after making sure they were not being overheard.

Don Alejandro looked at him and replied with a brief hollow laughter, at the same time shaking his head disapprovingly. Diego's heart stopped for a moment, assuming his father was disappointed by his secret or by having kept it for so long. He had many times assumed that, when he would finally reveal the truth to his father, Don Alejandro would be proud of him, so disapproval was not what he had expected. When the old don finally spoke, though, he started oscillating between relief, disbelief, sadness, and concern.

"Was there no limit to the man's hatred?" Don Alejandro uttered. "He actually tried to have you pass for Zorro, so that he could claim he had killed you for being an outlaw? Good God, Diego!"

"You don't believe that I am…"

"Of course not, Son! That would be preposterous!" His father replied. "But I have to say I am impressed with the swordsmanship you have demonstrated! I had always thought you to be a poor swordsman. When have you become so good at it, and how?"

Diego wondered how to answer. He hadn't wanted his father to find out the truth about him, but had already resigned himself to the idea. Yet there they were, his father unwilling to accept the truth about what he had seen with his own eyes. That was both good and bad.

It was good that Don Alejandro could continue to be ignorant of the danger his son was in every time Zorro would make an appearance. It was also bad because it meant that the man he most respected could not even bring himself to consider that the son he had raised was the pueblo's masked hero. He pondered for a few moments over the perfection to which he had played the part of the studious Diego, unwilling to ever take a risk or fight for a cause.

"I guess I learned more than I had thought from Sir Kendall." He uttered, wondering if his father truly believed him. "Perhaps the idea of fighting for my survival made me a better swordsman than I ever thought I was."

Don Alejandro seemed satisfied with that explanation and never even questioned it. In reality, he was also too shaken to think straight right then, so, if Diego would have told him he had learned fencing from Felipe, he might have also accepted that idea, however absurd it was. The only notion he could not even entertain, after losing a son he hadn't even known he had, was that the son he did know was not the person he appeared to be. No, in his mind, there must have been another explanation to the absurd concept that Diego was hiding a whole different personality and life from him, and that other explanation was the only one which made sense. His studious son was not an outlaw with a death sentence hanging over him; he was just shaken, forced to defend himself and his father, and proved to be more capable than anyone had given him credit for. After all, while he had entertained the possibility that Diego might be Zorro on the way to town, he soon realized that, in the past, there had been quite a few instances when Diego and Zorro were in two different places at the same time, one in prison, for example, and the other one defending a farmer; one in the pueblo under siege, and the other one riding in to defend it. In fact, he managed to find several other instances, as well, thus rapidly concluding that it was impossible for the two men to be one.

"Indeed!" He replied, relieved by the fact that Diego had not contradicted his reasonable conclusion. "You did very well, son!" The don added, patting Diego on the back. "And I am glad you finally decided to adopt Felipe! You raised him to be a fine young man and I will be proud to call him my grandson!"

"I know, Father! I was thinking about making the announcement a week from now, on his birthday, but, considering everything that has happened today, I thought we all needed some good news."

"We did. We do." Don Alejandro confirmed "Diego…I do hope you don't believe that, by adopting that brave young man, you can postpone indefinitely the perspective of giving me grandbabies! You are not going to avoid marriage for much longer, if that's what you think!"

"Of course not, Father. I do, however, hope you might have a little more patience with me."

"Alright, Diego! Just don't make me wait for too long!"

"Oh… Father… If you don't mind, I'd rather not mention to anyone that I defeated Gilberto. I would be ashamed for anyone to think that I came so close to killing my own brother." Diego thought to add as they were turnign to return to Victoria and his future son.

"I…I understand, Diego. It will remain between us and Felipe. Nobody else saw it. But I would like for the two of us to perfect those skills with the blade you seem to have. To be frank, I think you might be even better than me!"

"You really think so, Father?" Diego replied with a smile. "Well, I am willing to find out, if you want!"

"Excellent! We start as soon as your arm mends or even sooner if you want to practice with the left hand! Now, I believe we need to go make the arrangements with Padre Benitez for Gilberto's funeral."

"I think he is still with the Alcalde, Father. Perhaps we should go have a drink at the tavern first. Something to eat, as well, maybe…" Diego suggested.

Don Alejandro agreed with a nod and accompanied his son back to Victoria and Felipe, the four of them heading together for the tavern.

ZZZ

De Soto's meeting with Padre Benitez was longer than any of them would have expected. He was feeling guilty for shooting the Emissary but, most of all, he was afraid about the repercussions his actions would have on his career. He was certain, after his brief discussion with Don Alejandro and Diego, that they will testify in his defense, should an inquiry be made. Since the only other witness to the deed was the madwoman who had stolen Gilberto from the De la Vegas, it was, in his opinion, improbable that anything she had to say would carry any weight. However, what he did, under normal circumstances, carried a death sentence, for which reason he doubted that he would be let off that easily.

Padre Benitez tried to guide him towards asking himself some hard, yet necessary questions, an effort which proved rather useless in the short term. Having come so close to death, his recent decisions - including abandoning his faithful sergeant to a painful death and intending to steal a De la Vega horse - and having shot a man in the back, should have been reasons enough for any man to turn a new page. However, when it came to Ignacio de Soto, all the events of the past week achieved was to grant him a new appreciation for life. Especially his.

So, when he returned to his office, it took Mendoza no more than ten minutes to realize that his commanding officer's recent brush with death had little impact on the man's character and it would still be business as usual. There were changes in De Soto, though, but they were too subtle at that point for anyone to notice.

ZZZ

As for Victoria Escalante, the young woman was grieving for her friends, part of her still unable to comprehend how was it possible that the Emissary was truly Don Alejandro's son when he was nothing like either him or Diego.

Thinking of the tall caballero she considered her best friend, she couldn't help but feel proud of his decision to adopt Felipe. Not many men, especially rich haciendados, would do what he did for the young deaf-mute, and even less would consider giving an orphan their name. There was also something else she discovered while thinking about her tall friend, and that was the fact that he had a very good instinct when it came to people. After all, he did realize Gilberto had some personal vendetta against his family days before the truth had been uncovered. Thinking back, she realized that had not been the first time. In fact, the only time he had been wrong about someone, that someone had been Ignacio de Soto, whom Diego, naively thought to be a good man and who proved the exact opposite of what he had believed about him.

Victoria was also concerned for the De la Vegas, especially given the injuries they had sustained when Gilberto had attacked them, forcing his own father to fight him in a duel to the death. With the doctor out of town, she was afraid that their wounds might get infected if not properly cared for. As a consequence, she resolved to watch over them and, if anything turned out to be wrong, she had every intention to help care for her friends. When nothing happened, nevertheless, she was a little disappointed that she didn't get the chance to comfort them, especially since she found herself craving Diego's company, despite all the effort she had put into suppressing the feelings she harbored for her best friend. After all, no woman can truly love two completely different men. Not at the same time, anyway.


End file.
